


mr. harris, destroyer of happiness

by Ender12300



Series: ultimate failures (tm) [3]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, F/M, M/M, Texting, text-fic, werewolves are still a thing though
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-05
Updated: 2017-12-05
Packaged: 2019-02-10 19:32:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 854
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12918744
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ender12300/pseuds/Ender12300
Summary: spark-of-snark: i forgot how annoying harris is ughscream-queen: maybe if you actually paid attention and got off your phone, he would like you more.literal-puppy: doesnt that apply to u tooscream-queen: no, because mr. harris is too afraid of me.derek-and-broody: you three, get off your phone and pay attention to your classes.spark-of-snark:





	mr. harris, destroyer of happiness

**Author's Note:**

> Welcome to the third installment of ultimate failures, with the addition of Danny, aka crosse-me-again ! Stiles and Derek also finally get their shit together! I hope you enjoy, and thanks for reading!

_7:02, Monday, 12/4/17_

**lizardking** _sent a private message to_ **spark-of-snark**

 **lizardking:** yo can you pick me up for school and drop me off after school?

 **spark-of-snark:** what why me

 **lizardking:** you live the closest to me and my car broke down

 **spark-of-snark:** ugh fine, be there in like 15 mins

 **lizardking:** coolio

_7:49, Monday, 12/4/17_

ultimate failures

**catwoman:** oh shit do we have hr today

 **catwoman:** homeroom

 **literal-puppy:** crappp do we?? I dont wanna deal with Blake

 **truealpha:** whaatttt?? blake is so nice!!!

 **literak-puppy:** nah i have a really bad feeling about her

 **spark-of-snark:** yeah she has magic and its kinda dark

 **scream-queen** has unmuted the chat

 **scream-queen:** wait, she's magic? what is she?

 **spark-of-snark:** idk, we can ask deaton later today

 **catwoman:** well thats all fine and dandy but dO WE HAVE HOMEROOM

 **point-n-shooty:** yeah we have homeroom!!!

 **catwoman:** thank you!!!!

_9:34, Monday, 12/4/17_

**spark-of-snark:** i forgot how annoying harris is ugh

 **scream-queen:**  agreed, but maybe if you actually paid attention and got off your phone, he would like you more.

 **literal-puppy:** doesnt that apply to u too

 **scream-queen** : no, because mr. harris is too afraid of me.

 **derek-and-broody:** you three, get off your phone and pay attention to your classes.

 **spark-of-snark:** </3

 **catwoman:** what a mom friend

 **derek-and-broody:** you too, erica.

 **catwoman:** <\3

_12:19, Monday, 12/4/17_

**spark-of-snark:** yo should we add danny to this??

 **lizardking**   _has unmuted the chat_

 **lizardking** **:** yes.

 **point-n-shooty:** oh yeah why not

 **scream-queen:** sure, he shouldn't be left out.

 **derek-and-broody:** okay.

 **catwoman:** sure i guess

 **catwoman:** boyd refuses to unmute the chat but he said sure as well 

 **spark** **-of-snark:** lol rip

 **spark-of-snark** _added_ **crosse-me-again** _to the chat_

 **spark-of-snark:** welcome, danny boi

 **crosse-me-again:** what is this

 **scream-queen:** hell.

 **crosse-me-again:** oh god 

 **literal-puppy:** the opposite, actually

 **catwoman:** *finger guns*

 **literal-puppy:** *middle fingle*

 **catwoman:** fingle??

 **literal-puppy:** goddammit

 **derek-and-broody:** rest in peace, isaac.

_13:27, Monday, 12/4/17_

**literal-puppy** _sent a photo to_ ultimate failures

_(photo)_

_The photo is in the school cafeteria, seemingly when they are cleaning up to leave. Scott is smiling at the camera, waving happily to Isaac. Behind Scott, Erica and Boyd are talking while Stiles, Jackson, and Lydia are laughing at a joke Danny made. It's cheerful and carefree, everybody in the picture satisfied._

**derek-and-broody:**  :)

_15:39, Monday, 12/4/17_

**catwoman** _sent a private message to_ **spark-of-snark**

 **catwoman** : heyy can you help me with some hw later tday

 **spark-of-snark:** yee sure, what subject?

 **catwoman:** like all of them except english

 **spark-of-snark:** damn

 **spark-of-snark:** sure, but im dropping off jackson first so just head to my house

 **catwoman:** :DDD thanks batman!

 **spark-of-snark:** :) no problemo

_18:02, Monday, 12/4/17_

ultimate failures 

 **catwoman:** so stiles is apparently a genius

 **spark-of-snark:** what no im not

 **scream-queen:** you sell yourself short, stiles.

 **scream-queen:** even derek can see that you're really smart.

 **derek-and-broody:** what do i have to do with anything?

 **derek-and-broody:** are you calling me dense?

 **crosse-me-again:** dude ive only seen you and stiles together like once, and i could see the UST

 **derek-and-broody:** what is UST?

 **lizardking:** the bullshit you and stiles need to figure out. seriously, you two are so oblivious.

 **spark-of-snark:** and thats where you shut the hell up, jackson

 **lizardking:** why are you booing me? you know i'm right.

c **atwoman:** what a meme legend

 **truealpha:** y do u guys talk so much

 **truealpha:** 1st, stiles is rlly smart, 2nd, derek and stiles are both really dense,  & 3rd, derek and stiles are both prbly gay 4 eachothr

 **truealpha:** nw shut the fuck up

 **catwoman:** damn

 **literal-puppy** :are you making out with allison

 **point-n-shooty:** well he was

 **spark-of-snark:** oh shittt

**derek-and-broody** _sent a private message to_ **spark-of-snark**

**derek-and-broody:** are they saying that you like me?

 **spark-of-snark:** um

 **spark-of-snark:** maybe?? haha???

 **derek-and-broody:** stiles, seriously. do you, definitively, like-like me?

 **spark-of-snark:** i feel like a preteen, but yes, i like-like you?

 **derek-and-broody:** dammit, i'm not having this conversation like this.

 **spark-of-snark:** what?

 **spark-of-snark:** what does that even mean??

 **spark-of-snark:** derek?

 **spark-of-snark:** derek???

 **spark-of-snark:** oh, i see

_21:14, Monday, 12/4/17_

**derek-and-broody** _sent a video to_ ultimate failures

_(video)_

_Stiles is laying on the bed, frantically reading hs textbook and writing notes. His eyebrows are furrowed and his mouth is curled into a light pout/frown. A strangely soft voice calls him out of his focus._

**Derek:**  "Hey, Stiles."

 **Stiles:** "Oh, hey! Wait, are you filming or taking a picture?"

 **Derek:** "Filming, I'm sending it to the group chat."

_Stiles grins, waving. He then says,_

**Stiles:** "So, turns out y'all were right."

 **Derek:** "After about two hours of talking, crying, and arguing, we ended up getting together."

 **Stiles:** "We spent, like, another hour cuddling in bed because it's cold and, guys, apparently there might be snow soon!"

 **Derek:** "Off track, Stiles."

 **Stiles:** "Shit, sorry. But yeah! We got together, and I guess you guys were extremely helpful, so thank you!"

 **Derek:** "Yeah, thank you!"

_Then, the video cuts off._

_(end video)_

 

 **lizardking:** the fuck you mean by, 'we were extremely helpful'?

 **lizardking:** we were the only way you two would have gotten together!

**Author's Note:**

> sorry that was kinda short again, and i forgot about scott, allison, and boyd around halfway through, which kinda sucked D:. thanks for reading, leave a comment and some kudos!


End file.
